A Path Once Travelled: A Familiar Face
by RisingSolstice
Summary: /Samurai Jack's 'present' journey fic/ The future has been changed, but so had for the way-ward samurai. Jack's destiny has been fulfilled but his spirit calls him elsewhere. Now he travels paths he had or will trek. And fate led him to unknown places that feel familiar. "Oi, dis wee laddie wears a dress." Like here in the Highlands.


Hello to this side of the fanfiction community. Now it's becoming concerning that I wrote three different fics in less time but ideas comes and go. And as creative writers out there, you know how that goes. Well here is another one; maybe it will have better reception while the hype is still on.

If you can guess now, another interesting cartoon has come to the end. Because admit it, they don't make cartoons like the used to.

Samurai Jack has finally come to an end, but it was bittersweet. Don't know if it still counts as spoiler cause I doubt that after waiting for the ending after so long, some have missed it.

So let's go to the 'what if' scenario. When Jack returned to the past and defeat Aku, everything will be back to normal, right? But I have to agree with some as journeys tend to change people, especially long termed ones.

So here's Samurai Jack in his 'past/present' journey.

Disclaimer: Like everyone, we wished we owned the cartoon to make a different ending. But since I don't, well…, just take comfort for a brighter future.

* * *

 **A Path Once Travelled: A Familiar Face**

 **XXXXX**

"… _As they gotten his wife from her prison, the warrior and the Scotsman tried to quietly leave the castle. However… it was too quiet…_

 _They soon learned why as what stood between them and freedom was a horde... armed with vicious teeth and sharp claws lying in wait._

 _A battle was inevitable as the demons greatly wanted to take back what they stole. The warrior fought with skills and swiftness, passing them like wind and striking like lightning. His friend was no less powerful as he charged the horde with his sword and iron leg like a bull on a rampage._

 _The two swordsmen fought valiantly, attacking to defend the woman who was so close to be taken out of the dark castle. But as monsters fell to their blades… they realized a grim truth... They may have strength and courage to fight off the demons; their bodies were that only of man._

 _They breathed heavily, knowing it's only a matter of time till they can fight no more. But even in the darkest of hour, they lightly honoured each other as friends to the very end. And they will stand defiant, even to hope to give them an upset stomach._

 _But no one was more upset than the wife as she took great offense on what the master demon said…"_

…

…

…

"What di't say?" a hushed voice asked.

" _The master of the dark beings spoke words that no women ever wished to hear and men so feared…"_

…

Silence hung as they waited. Men, women and children grew anxious for such ominous words. "Well git on wit it, ya killen me her!" One loud fellow voiced what everyone was feeling figuratively.

Finishing his cup of tea, the storyteller calmly resumed. "What happened next surprised everyone in the hall. For those very words caused a spark of anger and now her rage fiercely burned. The dark lord was about to order their destruction before it was single-handedly struck down.

Then she unleashed the fire of fury against her abductors. Many were trampled, some were tossed, but none were spared. They watched in awe with the devastation caused by her very own hands.

So many names would be entitled to her, but I regarded her as a strong and caring woman who my friend loves dearly." the storyteller ended.

"Oi! Ya didn't tell what's thos forsaken words!" a young black-haired lad voiced his dissatisfaction of an important part of the story.

"Ah yes…, what I am about to impart with you should be put to heart. But as I suspect the demon lord didn't have one, it only learned this too late." A pin drop would have been heard by how silent the audience were while awaiting to be shared an ounce of wisdom. "Because it called the Scotsman's wife… fat."

The silence now was caused by disbelief but it was broken by the boisterous laughter of their king. "HAHAHAHA! Well ya're very wise ta learned that quickly!" while nearly launching the young man after he gave a hearty pat at the back.

"Unfortunately I didn't learn quickly enough as I had to escape her grasps all the way back to the village." Now the whole castle laughed at the admittance of his embarrassing blunder.

"That's quite a tale, laddie, but really? Celtic demons an the Castle of Boon." An elderly man commented after wiping away his tears of mirth.

"It is as you said, it is quite a tale." He smoothly admitted, very few noting a hint of mystery. "But we did rescue his wife from such malevolent beings. My eccentric friend said it makes an exciting story especially for his children."

"Hah, that it did, Jack!" A blonde lord jovially agreed.

Merida watched how her father and the lords interacted with the traveller named Jack. By how they talked, she was amazed that their friendship was just more than a week old. But she was glad they had met this strange but interesting person.

It has been a year since the event that changed not only her fate, but her family's life. The clans gathered once more to celebrate another year of their alliance but with more joviality than before, even throughout a fierce storm that suspended the games.

As they were having a lively dinner, one of the guards approached her parents. A stranger was outside the castle and was seeking shelter, even mentioning to sleep in the stable for the night. King Fergus did more than that and invited him to dinner.

"Oi, dis wee laddie is wearin a dress."

"Or pyjamas. Must be passed his bedtime."

"Quite a strang'r alright."

She felt ashamed that even their whispers can be so loud. But the princess can't help but agree that this person was indeed odd.

At first many were wary of the stranger despite being treated as a guest. His appearance was one reason, clad in something like a loose robe with a sheathed sword on his hip and a straw hat in his hand.

But his silent demeanour spoke louder than the clan's unintentional insults. The man's posture was tall and proud, giving him an air of a warrior bestowed with wisdom beyond his years. Many felt intimidated just by how he walked.

Yet… they found his soul was gentle and honourable as they got to know him. The man was courteous as he bowed and thanked the royals for their hospitality. Humble as Jack wasn't above manual labours to repay their kindness. Despite staying for a few days, the tension was slowly easing by his calm yet friendly aura.

The tipping point was when they saw him interacting with the princes. The tales were meant for the children, but eventually even the king was enraptured by it. And before long they're seen acting like long-time friends.

Jack earned the respect of the rest of the clans when he was invited to join their games. Many at that time were sceptical but it was remedied by how well he performed in feats of strength (the rock throw was an eye-opener to the doubters) and skills (despite being a swordsman, he was well versed with every weapon his hand laid on).

But the most endearing were the stories he told. Some funny, others inspiring, more even outlandish; there was a story for everyone, even for the queen when Jack mentioned how he was turned into a chicken. In a short amount of time the quiet warrior almost became like one of their own.

So it was saddening that it was his last night before leaving for another journey, the triplets showing how much they grown attached to the young man.

"Promise you'll come to visit?" One of the princes said as she and her family also quietly wanted as well.

Patting each one's head, Jack consoled with the next best answer. "I'll do my best. By then I may have more stories to tell." But it was enough as it seemed to cheer them up.

"Maybe if ya have a reason, ya might come back sooner. Ya got along pretty well wit me daughter…" Jack, as well as almost everyone, nearly spat their drink (though some did any way) when they immediately figured out what the king was hinting.

"DAD!"

"FERGUS!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Relax the lots of ya! 'Was just only kiddin!" Fergus quickly corrected, though he nervously glanced at the two most important women in his life.

"Thank heavens…" none were more relieved than Jack, who might have suffered just by trying to find ways to politely decline such… valued offer.

Thinking that he may have offended yet again another one; the Dunbroch head 'tried' to console. "Don't take't wrong. Ya seem like a good lad, _'heck 'ven better than these lot'_ …," he 'tried' to whisper subtlety, "…ya should be… well, noble ta court a princess. Not that ya aren't, tis just ah…"

Despite the struggle, Jack understood what was being conveyed. "None taken my friend, our friendship is the greatest gift you have given this weary traveller." Smiling for more than one reason, like having never mentioned his real status.

"But even if you have given me the choice; I would have still decided to let Princess Merida choose." This caught everyone's attention, mostly the mentioned lass'.

"After all, each of us has their own path. Some follow others…, some make their own. Only time will tell what fate has in store for you. Some fear it while others brave it but know this… you are never alone. Be they near or far, those you love will always be with you."

All were awed by his words, some felt their eyes watered. One had it overflowing but it was covered by hugging the warrior in a bone-crushing grip. "Wahahaha…! If only ya were royalty, ya would have been a fine son-in-law!"

Though his face showed comical discomfort, many missed how Jack's eyes held fond reminiscence as he comforted his large friend. "Ah… being friends is more than enough."

"Ai lad!" Fergus took two mugs, shoving one into his confused friend's hands while raising the other. "A toast! Ta Jack, the Wanderin Warrior! Ah… safe journey an hope ta find what'ver ya are lookin for!" The rest shared their well wishes, most not as eloquent.

They learned that his silence hid great strength that many came to respect. Such was proven how they hushed when Jack stood. "Even I am unsure what I will find at the end of my travel. But wherever fate takes me, this journey is not a waste for I have seen new places and met great people. So a toast to yourselves, may you prosper together as friends and family!"

The crowd cheered once again and the party started with renewed vigour. Amidst the loud festivity, a quiet soul contemplated. The next day, his journey will start anew… to once again search for a purpose.

The samurai had trained all his life for a single goal. Now that his destiny has been fulfilled, he was left empty. The time he had journeyed made his soul restless. Despite treasuring his home, Jack felt being called elsewhere.

As such to quell the unrest; Jack left once again for parts unknown. His parents were against the notion but understood that their son needed this respite after all he had done not only for their home, but their future.

The wanderer went down paths that were believed he had or will have walked. Meeting new people, some reminding him of those he met. Sometimes on quiet nights…, the samurai would think of what would have been by the choices he could have made.

But looking up and seeing their joyous celebration, a small smile tugged on his face. Jack may never see his friend again…, but he sees him in his people. And maybe, fate willing, they may meet again.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

So here's Jack meeting maybe the ancestors of his friend, the Scotsman. Or maybe he sees him in King Fergus, they're both Scottish sword-swinging, one-legged, bumbling brute. With a brave wife and daughter to boot.

Now to those who read this: Does anyone want to make one where Jack ends up in China? He did train kung-fu there and you know what I'm getting at.

… Anyone?

Oh, well. There's the idea. See yah!


End file.
